icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marty Reasoner
| birth_place = Honeoye Falls, NY, USA | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | ntl_team = USA | career_start = 1998 }} Martin Reasoner, (born February 26, 1977) is an American professional ice hockey center for the New York Islanders of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has also played for the St. Louis Blues, Edmonton Oilers, Boston Bruins, Florida Panthers and Atlanta Thrashers. After the Florida Panthers traded away captain Bryan McCabe, Reasoner was named assistant captain. Playing career He was selected in the first round of the 1996 NHL Entry Draft, 14th overall, by the St. Louis Blues. This followed two years of high school hockey at McQuaid Jesuit High School, two years of high school at Deerfield Academy in Massachusetts and three years at Boston College, where he was named Rookie of the Year his freshmen year, and named All-American his junior season when he led the Eagles to the NCAA finals. He skated alongside the BC legends Andy Powers and Brian Gionta. Reasoner split 1998–2001 between the Blues and their top minor-league affiliate, the Worcester IceCats. In 2003, he was voted a starter on the IceCats' tenth-anniversary All-Time Team. Reasoner was traded on July 1, 2001 to the Edmonton Oilers, along with Jochen Hecht and Jan Horáček in exchange for Oilers' captain Doug Weight and Michel Riesen. In November 2003, Reasoner suffered a severe knee injury when he crashed into the end boards. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Reasoner played 11 games for EC Red Bull Salzburg of the Austrian League. On August 9, 2005, Reasoner and the Oilers came to terms on a one-year deal. He was traded from Edmonton to the Boston Bruins on March 9, 2006, along with Yan Stastny and a second-round pick in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft (Milan Lučić) in exchange for Sergei Samsonov, thus missing the incredible playoff run of the Oilers that year. On July 4, 2006, Reasoner signed a two-year contract to return to Edmonton. After spending two more seasons with the Oilers, Reasoner signed a contract with the Atlanta Thrashers on July 17, 2008. On June 24, 2010 Reasoner, along with the Thrashers' first (24th overall) and second round picks in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, Joey Crabb and Jeremy Morin, was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in a multi-player deal for Dustin Byfuglien, Ben Eager, Brent Sopel, and Akim Aliu. A month later on July 22, 2010, due to salary cap restrictions within the Blackhawks he was again traded to the Florida Panthers for center Jeff Taffe. Reasoner signed a two-year contract with the New York Islanders on July 1, 2011. Awards *1995–96 HE All-Rookie Team *1995–96 HE Rookie of the Year *1996–97 HE First All-Star Team *1997–98 HE First All-Star Team *1997–98 HE Tournament MVP Award *1997–98 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team *1997–98 NCAA East First All-American Team Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * * * Category:Born in 1977 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:EC Red Bull Salzburg players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Worcester IceCats players